Día de muertos
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Otro año más en que Midorima veía con aburrimiento ese día.Día en que le recordaba lo mísera que era su vida y lo muerta que estaba su "relación" que trataba de mantener a flote pero toda historia tiene su punto final y al instante otra inicia,el punto era como matar aquel rojo atardecer que tanto amaba para comenzar a escribir con tinta azul su nuevo comienzo.


Bueno, éste es el fic de día de muertos que hice para un concurso y perdí pero me gustó mucho hacerlo.

Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones de él. Es un MidoAka/MidoTaka y contiene lemon.

Tadatoshi Fujimaki es el creador de KnB, yo no y la canción que está es "Seijatachi" de People in the box, el cual es el ending de Tokyo Ghoul, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen porque solamente soy Yuusei c:

Por cierto,lo que está en _Itálica _es un recuerdo o una frase de una canción pero casi todo es recuerdo.

Entre hoy, mañana y pasado subiré un especial de "El renacer de los milagros" de Halloween y un ReoAka de día de muertos que espero les agrade y si me da tiempo, un Aoki de día de muertos también, en fin…Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews, disfruten estos días y ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Día de muertos. Un día que a Midorima le desagradaba ya que no entraba en su lógica ¿Porqué debían recordar a aquellos que ya se fueron? Por más felices que fueran las memorias, la gente siempre terminaba triste, con un vacío en su corazón que debían sanar en un año para que al siguiente se volviera a sentir.<p>

Midorima se levantó y colocó sus lentes con cuidado, esperando no haber despertado al pelirrojo que estaba hecho ovillo en las sábanas. Otro día más en que se despertaba tratando de no levantarlo. Fue al baño que conocía tan bien a pesar de ser casa ajena y entró para llenar la tina que dentro de poco le transmitiría la paz necesaria para evitar que colapsara con el día a día.

Ese día el peliverde vería a muchos niños de aquí para allá disfrazados de algún monstruo barato, pidiendo dulces al estilo americano, molestando gente que quizá a esas horas de la noche ya estaría dormida. Suspiró para sus adentros y entró a la tina para quitarse todos los pesares que le ofrecía esa mañana.

El chico se hundió en la caliente agua que le otorgaba algo de dicha y sabiduría a sus pensamientos, aquellos que siempre viajaban de un lado a otro desde tan temprano y más ese día ya que un malestar le carcomía el pecho por algún motivo que fingía desconocer por más que éste se le presentara cada vez que veía al pelirrojo con el que unos momentos atrás yacía.

Odiaba en particular ese día porque le recordaba lo muerta que estaba la relación con Akashi, siempre era la misma monotonía. Despertar, bañarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, prácticas de basketball, tarea y esperar la lujosa limosina negra que le llevaba a su hogar o a casa del pelirrojo para hablar de su día, cenar, acostarse y de vez en cuando tener sexo. Siempre lo mismo desde secundaria.

—Buenos días, Shintarou—El chico de lentes asintió ante el saludo de su pareja que apenas se despertaba; tallándose los ojos suavemente mientras lanzaba un bostezo ¿Cuándo es que ese dulce chico había cambiado tanto? Midorima suspiró y correspondió el beso que Akashi le otorgaba en su camino al baño para ducharse; su cuerpo seguía siendo tan fino como el de una muñeca, sus rojos cabellos acompañados de esa penetrante mirada que doblegaría a cualquiera, una belleza tan seductora y a la vez tan peligrosa que solo él poseía.

—Buenos días, Seijuurou—Si, solo en la intimidad Midorima le decía por su nombre a Akashi, al principio era como muestra de cercanía y afecto pero ahora solo era una costumbre que se quedaba con los años al igual que la humeante taza de café negro que le esperaba en el buró como todas las mañanas que se quedaba en la mansión Akashi.

Después de una media hora la pareja ya estaba en la limosina negra rumbo a cada colegio, primero irían a Rakuzan por la cercanía y después a Shutoku.

—Hoy no necesito la limosina, iré con el equipo a ver los fuegos artificiales y después a la fiesta en casa de Miyaji-senpai, nanodayo—Akashi subió su mirar a los verdes ojos de su pareja, tratando de descubrir si había alguna mentira en ellos.

—Está bien, hoy iré yo también a una fiesta con los del equipo en casa de Reo pero quiero verte antes de que cada quien se vaya a su fiesta—Eso no era una petición, era una orden y Midorima lo sabía bien así que asintió para dejar que el pelirrojo volviera su vista a su libro de japonés donde contestaba las páginas finales de éste cuando en teoría debería estar a tres cuartos del libro.

_"__Incapaz de ser algo…El mañana aún tan vacío es muy similar a un negro sin límites"_

Shintarou miró la radio al escuchar esa frase de una canción que se había puesto muy de moda por la temporada y el anime del que era ending; ciertamente le puso a pensar varias cosas, el mañana siempre lo tenía asegurado y monopolizado por la compañía del emperador, siempre sabía que era lo que tenía el día siguiente, llegando a aburrirle y desesperarle por olvidar como era el no saber qué hacer después.

—Te veo en la tarde, te amo—El de lentes correspondió el rápido beso que le daba Akashi antes de bajarse de la limosina, encontrándose con Reo y Kotarou que le esperaban con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Shintarou recargó su cabeza en el vidrio, viendo como el cielo japonés se teñía de una gama de grises muy variada para no desentonar con la gran urbe que lentamente se oscurecía por las finas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella. Cerró los ojos después de exhalar algo de vaho, tratando de darle fin a ese mar de sentimientos que le atormentaban.

—_¡Midorimacchi!_ —_Grito Kise al entrar corriendo al salón de Midorima, interrumpiendo la clase_— _¡Midorimacchi!_

—_Tsk ¿Qué quieres Kise? Deja de ser tan ruidoso, estoy en clase…_

—_Akashicchi. Akashicchi se quiere suicidar. __No nos escucha ni a mí, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi o Kurokocchi, solo quiere hablar contigo ¡Es urgente! Está en la entrada del patio_—_Midorima sintió como su temperatura comenzaba a descender y su sangre dejar de correr._

—_Joven Kise, estamos en clase y usted acaba de interrump- ¡Midorima! No tiene permiso para salir_—_Midorima ignoró al profesor que le gritaba que volviera, acelerando el ritmo de sus pasos para llegar al patio donde podía divisar a Murasakibara totalmente serio y a Aomine golpeando la pared con impotencia._

—_¡Akashi!_ —_Gritó Midorima mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban el moreno y el de ojos morados_—_No te mates…Por favor_—_Kuroko volteó desesperado a ver a Midorima, sus ojos azules estaban inundados en lágrimas por no saber qué hacer._

—_Midorima…_—_Susurró Akashi sin alejar la navaja de su antebrazo por donde comenzaba a escurrir algo de sangre_—_Me alegra que estemos todos juntos_—_Midorima chasqueó la lengua al ver la triste sonrisa del pelirrojo_—_Mis amigos…_

—_¡No lo hagas, Akashicchi! Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, entre todos te cuidaremos ¿Verdad chicos?_ —_Aomine, Murasakibara y Kuroko asintieron ante lo dicho por Kise_—_Tu mamá no volverá de la muerte ¡Y ella no querría que su único hijo se matara!_ —_Akashi bajó la cabeza llorando al escuchar esas palabras._

—_Mamá… ¿Por qué? ¡Dime porqué Kise! ¡Dime porqué me abandonó! ¿Fui un mal hijo? ¡¿Acaso soy tan repulsivo y odioso que tuvo que irse?!_ —_Gritó Akashi con desespero, desbordando un cruel llanto que rompía el sepulcral silencio en el que estaban inmersos minutos antes_—_ ¡Dime porqué y rompo esta navaja! ¡Dímelo, Ryouta!_ —_Silencio. Los cuatro se miraban entre sí como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de los otros mientras que Midorima permanecía con la cabeza baja._

—_Tú no tuviste la culpa de su muerte, Akashi_—_Midorima fue el único que tuvo el valor para hablar_—_Ella murió por una enfermedad muy ajena a ti…No le creas a tu padre esas mentiras, tu eres inocente_.

—_Respuesta incorrecta, Shintarou…_—_Akashi sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, clavando la navaja en su muñeca, cayendo de rodillas lastimeramente, llorando desesperadamente_—_Ayuda…_—_Fue lo último que balbuceó el pelirrojo por lo bajo esa rara mañana escolar._

—_¡Midorima! ¡Midorima!_ —_Escuchó varias voces gritar a su alrededor y cuerpos golpearle para ir a ayudar al pelirrojo pero no sentía nada, solo el temblar de sus músculos al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo empalidecer y caer en cámara lenta al piso, sintiendo cada pulgada de dolor que emanaban ese par de opaco carmín._

— ¡Midorima! Tierra llamando a Midorima Shin-chan—El aludido se despertó de golpe al escuchar eso—Shin-chan, ya bájate de la limosina o el chofer te matará y nuestro profesor también—Midorima se despabiló rápidamente y bajó del carro, caminando junto a su compañero de equipo—Buenos días, Shin-chan—El mayor se acomodó los lentes y sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar a Takao.

—Buenos días, nanodayo—Takao rió al escuchar la muletilla de su amado—Hoy Cáncer está en primer lugar de suerte seguido de los Escorpio, para hoy Oha Asa recomienda estar cerca de un Escorpio.

—Vamos Shin-chan, admite que solo dices eso para estar junto a mi—El chico frunció el ceño sonrojado, ignorando los codazos que el azabache le daba juguetonamente.

—Déjame ver tu abdomen y tus piernas—Dijo el peliverde frenando justo antes de entrar a su aula.

—Vamos Shin-chan, si quieres tener sexo solo debes pedirlo.

—Ahora, Bakao—El más bajo desvió la mirada apenado al escuchar el tono de angustia y molestia de Midorima por lo que tuvieron que pasar de largo el salón, dirigiéndose al baño donde Takao se bajó el pantalón y se abrió la playera del uniforme— ¿Otra vez?... Ya te dije que seas más cuidadoso, idiota. Por suerte mi lucky ítem de hoy es un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Entonces porqué llevas contigo un collar en forma de escorpión en tu cuello? Según yo, Oha Asa dijo que el objeto de los Cáncer hoy era el collar—Midorima gruñó y puso de golpe el algodón humedecido con alcohol en la herida que el azabache tenía en su abdomen, haciéndolo gemir de dolor por lo bajo—Gracias, Shin-chan—Los cabellos verdes del aludido se movieron en una negativa, siguiendo con las curaciones en el cuerpo de Takao. Midorima creía que el azabache se había herido por practicar el andar en patineta pero la realidad que se pintaba era de otros colores…Takao llegaba golpeado algunas veces por unos tipos que le sacaban dos cabezas de altura y varios músculos también, eran mandados siempre con el mismo mensaje "No te le acerques" pero por más moreteado que tuviera su cuerpo, su corazón seguiría aguantando a cambio de la cercanía con el peliverde que ahora le curaba las heridas con sumo cuidado.

Ambos regresaron a clases en silencio, cosa muy rara para el par ya que el azabache siempre estaba hablando hasta por los codos y el peliverde mostraba un rostro de aparente desagrado aunque una sonrisa muy discreta se le dibujaba en el rostro pero esa vez era distinta, el ambiente entre ambos estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Todos en el salón guardaron absoluto silencio al ver a la dupla entrar al aula, hasta el mismo profesor calló por un momento sus explicaciones al sentir la tensión tan macabra en el ambiente, la mirada de Takao lucía profunda y oscura, de un color azul obscuro que abrumaría a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo más de tres segundos, nadie sabía que Takao podría llegar a mostrar tanta seriedad y serenidad. En cambio Midorima tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y sus verdes gemas lucían totalmente opacas, como si una fuerte lluvia estuviera estremeciendo el frágil corazón que Shintarou tanto se había esforzado en resguardar tras sus ya destruidas murallas pintadas de color azul y rojo.

El día pasó a un ritmo anormal para ambos jugadores de Shutoku; sus compañeros a la hora del receso se acomodaron en sus respectivos grupos de amigos, cotilleando de la comidilla del día que era la dupla que comía silenciosamente cada quien en su propia banca, sin siquiera dirigirse la más discreta mirada, pensando cada uno en el otro y en el suceso ocurrido en el baño.

—_Shin-chan…No pares…_—_Susurró el azabache al sentir las caricias en su cuerpo, tan sutiles y delicadas que le derretían al punto de destrozarle la conciencia, correspondiendo los letales besos que ambos compartían desde hace unos meses._

—_Kazu…Te amo_—_Kazunari sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso a su amante que le recorría el cuerpo con deseo y amor, como si en realidad fuera el único al que le dedicaba esas palabras, haciéndolo creer que esos suaves labios solo marcaban su piel o que esas manos que con tanta devoción le recorrían hasta el último rincón de su ser solamente lo anhelaban ciegamente a él._

—_Shin-chan, deja a Akashi. Ven conmigo_—_El peliverde paró sus caricias y miró al halcón que tenía los labios apretados por el esfuerzo de que ningún gemido se le escapara y que alguien que estuviera en el baño le escuchara._

—_Yo…Prometo hacerlo…Solo deja-_

—_"__Deja que esté mejor" ¿No? ¿Eso cuando será? ¿Cuándo seas viejo y él esté en un puto psiquiátrico?_ —_Midorima se separó un poco para acomodar sus ropas, suspirando por tratar de poner orden en su cabeza_—_Shin-chan, ya no quiero ser solamente tu amante ¡Quiero ser tu novio! Nos amamos así que ¿Por qué sigues con el enano absoluto?_

—_Cállate Kazunari, no le digas así a Akashi._

—_No, el que se callará eres tú. Tienes el día de hoy para decidir porque ya no quiero ser el otro…Hoy será la fiesta de disfraces en casa de Kiyoshi-san…Te esperaré hasta media noche, si no vienes…Entenderé que esto se acabó_—_Y sin más, Takao subió sus pantalones, saliendo del cubículo del baño donde tantas veces se fundían en uno solo en horas libres o antes de ir al entrenamiento, dejando a Shintarou confundido y con la boca abierta, siguiéndolo como un perrito a su dueño._

—Midorima ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el capitán al ver como el peliverde fallaba su sexto tiro consecutivo por algún motivo extraño.

—Sí, solo… ¿Me puedo retirar? Me duele la cabeza, nanodayo—El capitán asintió y dejó que el escolta se fuera a su casa.

—Hey, Takao ¿Qué le pasa a Midorima? ¿Acaso se lastimó o algo?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, senpai—Takao siguió practicando junto a sus compañeros, mirando de reojo la salida del gimnasio, endureciendo su mueca al ver la desolación que acompañaba a su amado "Shin-chan".

Shintarou tenía la mirada baja al salir de Shutoku, pidió un taxi y fue al único lugar que debía ir en ese instante, ese lugar donde casi vivía si no fuera porque en las noches iba a dormir a su casa…La enorme mansión Akashi, aquella que tenía una bonita reja teñida de dorado que al atardecer hacía que los rayos se reflejaran, dando un relajado ambiente a su alrededor pero esa tarde aquella magnífica luz que bañó a un par de niños enamorados en su primer beso era inexistente y a la vez tan palpable, como una visión que Midorima por más que se esforzara no podía volver a tocar.

Unas cuadras antes de que el automóvil llegara al recinto, Shintarou pidió que frenara. Pagó la cuota y bajó del taxi, sintiendo como la fina lluvia le mojaba con delicadeza, cualquiera que no estuviera en las calles diría que no estaba lloviendo pero ahí estaba, esas pequeña gotas que poco a poco mojaban todo a su alrededor, con elegancia y cautela digna de algún poema.

Midorima miró hacia el cielo, extendiendo la mano para terminar de creerse que esas nubes que teñían de tonos grisáceos el cielo que hace unos ayeres era de un azul hermoso eran reales, que estaba ahí parado afuera de las enormes rejas que ahora se hacían más imponentes y heladas al más mínimo tacto, el chico aún no estaba seguro de que hacer, no quería decidir, no quería elegir entre el hermoso azul del cielo o el escarlata del atardecer que tantas veces le hipnotizaba.

Todos esos momentos, esos recuerdos, esas sonrisas que creía enterradas en su memoria revivían ese día para recordarle, para hacerle pensar mejor, para hacer temblar su mano que hace poco tocaba el timbre tan seguro de sí mismo, para recordarle que por más maduro que se creyera aún seguía siendo un niño inseguro que cerraba su corazón a todos por miedo a que lo hirieran, por más fortaleza que aparentara, esas finas gotas derretían poco a poco su duro caparazón, haciéndolo sentir tan débil y pequeño ante esas rejas que ahora se abrían lentamente ¿Es que así se sentían todo el tiempo personas como Kuroko y su novio?

El chico entró a la tan conocida mansión a paso lento, tratando de recordar hasta la más mínima piedra que ahora yacía mojada en esos imponentes jardines porque algo le decía que sería la última vez que entraría a la mansión con tanta confianza.

La puerta se abrió como por arte de magia minutos antes de si quiera tocar, agradeció al mayordomo que agarraba su chaqueta y su mochila, indicándole la ubicación de su señorito en la enorme casa; Midorima agradeció mudamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras que le llevarían al primer piso; tocó el barandal y una suave risa escapó de sus labios al recordar la vez en que en un lapso de infantilismo y estupidez tanto él como su amado se resbalaron por ahí y cayeron uno sobre el otro al piso, riendo tontamente solamente para ellos dos, besándose con suavidad cuando sus risas cesaron, recordando esos gestos que solo los escondían para ambos.

Al llegar al pasillo comenzó a escuchar una bella canción a piano, algo melancólica, a tono con la época y con el paisaje. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella canción?

—_Shintarou…Toca esa canción para mí por favor_—_Akashi había sido salvado de su intento de suicidio en el colegio, rápidamente fue llevado al hospital para curarle y después a su casa para que se recuperara de su colapso emocional que solamente representaba "problemas estúpidos" para su padre._

_El hombre ni siquiera había podido ir a ver a su herido hijo al hospital porque era una "estupidez" de adolescentes, algo que pasaría, algo normal. Midorima apretó molesto sus puños al escuchar decir eso a la enfermera ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan desalmado como para dejar a la deriva a su hijo que trató de suicidarse? Él se había quedado en el hospital junto a sus demás amigos que cargaban con un gesto de enorme preocupación, era cierto que poco a poco todos habían comenzado a ser más egoístas y después de que Murasakibara había retado al pelirrojo algo en él cambió drásticamente, como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo pero el que ahora estaba postrado en esa enorme cama era el mismo Akashi que Midorima amaba._

—_Claro, Seijuurou_—_Midorima se tronó los dedos y comenzó a presionar las teclas del piano armónicamente, dándole vida a una conocida canción del ballet "El cascanueces" La favorita del pelirrojo junto con "El vals del emperador"_ —_Seijuurou ¿Porqué te gusta tanto esta canción?_ —_Akashi suspiró con una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta._

—_Como nací en invierno, mamá me llevó en mi último cumpleaños con ella a ver "El cascanueces" Decía que ella era mama jengibre y que yo era su bombón…Así que mi canción favorita desde que vi el ballet ha sido "La danza del hada del azúcar"_—_Midorima sintió como su corazón se encogió al oír a su pelirrojo decir esas palabras con melancolía._

—_Seijuurou…_—_El pelirrojo miró a Midorima que había dejado de tocar la melodía y ahora se encontraba sentándose en su cama._

—_¿Qué pasa, Shintarou?_ —_El de ojos verdes tomó la mano del menor con dulzura, acariciándola lentamente; pasando su otra mano por la rosada mejilla del pelirrojo, terminando sus actos con un suave y cariñoso beso que conmovieron al emperador hasta las lágrimas_.

—_Se mi novio, Seijuurou_—_El emperador sonrió inocentemente y volvió a besar los labios del peliverde que le brindaban calidez ese frío día de invierno._

Y ahí estaba, temblando al borde de la puerta absorto en sus pensamientos, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba escuchando las teclas del piano resonar al ritmo de una canción de rock japonés que el pelirrojo adoraba, una canción algo triste pero que daba la ambientación perfecta para decirle lo que quería.

Abrió silenciosamente la exquisita puerta de caoba oscura, viendo a Akashi con su disfraz de ese día; una capa roja, una corona de emperador y un traje suculento que lo hacía ver como un rey; Midorima se quedó paralizado al verle, no podía, su corazón no podía decirle adiós a ese hermoso joven que tocaba tan calmadamente la canción con una sonrisa en su rostro, no era capaz de borrar esa sonrisa que tanto le costó colocar nuevamente en el pelirrojo.

— ¿Shintarou? Pasa, no te quedes ahí viéndome—El mencionado asintió y entró a la habitación con cautela, tratando de pensar en que decirle a su pareja ¿Cómo le diría que ya no quería nada con él? ¿Cómo le diría que su relación desde hace un tiempo era monótona y que lo engañaba con Takao? —Vamos a la azotea, quiero ver la puesta de sol—Midorima acomodó sus lentes y sin refutar fue tras el pelirrojo que ya se encaminaba a la azotea.

El escolta tenía la mirada baja y los ojos rojos al borde de derramar lágrimas, no era capaz de dejarlo, no quería dejar a su absoluto emperador pero tampoco quería que el ojo de halcón lo dejara, aún estaba indeciso acerca de su decisión pero si había engañado a Akashi con Takao desde hace tanto tiempo significaba que su amor ya no era lo mismo.

—Dime ¿Sabes que tu corazón solo es visible para los demás? —El de ojos verdes miró al emperador que estaba recargado en la baranda donde se veía el grisáceo atardecer con algunos destellos rojos que luchaban por abrirse paso entre el encapotado cielo—Pienso que las mentiras que te creí, no las quiero olvidar—El pelirrojo sonrió sin dejar de ver el nublado horizonte, agradeciendo que lloviera para que sus lágrimas se confundieran con las finas gotas que mojaban su cara.

—Seijuurou, algo cambió, algo que no debía cambiar…Los dos nos destruimos y tú lo sabes, caímos en la mera rutina, nos peleábamos por todo y casi no hablábamos…Ambos cambiamos—Akashi se volteó a ver al peliverde, sus facciones marcaban una sonrisa en su rostro que era empapado por la ahora más violenta lluvia, cubriendo las lágrimas que caían a raudales—Te amo, jamás dudes eso pero…Esos sentimientos ya no están—El emperador abrazó al mayor y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, tratando de sollozar lo más silencioso que podía, aspirando su aroma para recordarle.

—Lamento haber cambiado…Por eso…Recuérdame, recuerda mi lado alegre. Recuerda todas esas noches donde teníamos sexo hasta el amanecer con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, cuando nos deslizábamos por la baranda y caíamos o simplemente cuando nos tomábamos de la mano al ir al parque—Midorima no pudo hacer nada en ese instante. Estaba desarmado. Sus murallas habían terminado de caer y ahora sentía el frío que envolvía a ambos junto con las gotas de lluvia que los empapaban. No pudo hacer nada más que levantar el lloroso rostro que tanto amaba y besarlo, besarlo hasta que el aire se acabara entre ellos dos, besarlo hasta que sus labios se desgastaran, besarlo hasta que esas finas lágrimas desaparecieran de ese par de ojos rojo y dorado.

Akashi por su parte correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación que le hacía arder el pecho, un ardor tan intenso que deseaba que se quedara ahí para siempre. La corona cayó en una ráfaga de aire al igual que la capa, volaron junto con la primera parte del uniforme de Midorima.

Ambos seguían con su danza de besos desesperados y melancólicos, Midorima ya estaba sentado y Akashi estaba a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando sus mejillas, quitándole los lentes y abriéndole la camisa para deleitarse del marcado abdomen que lo derretía junto con los bíceps que tantas noches sus manos habían tocado.

Al separarse por algo de aire, el peliverde arrancó de un tirón la playera de Akashi, tocando sus rosáceos y fríos pezones que estaban aún más sensibles a su tacto por la fría lluvia que los empapaba. Sus labios recorrían una última vez el suave cuello del pelirrojo mientras que sus manos masajeaban el firme trasero del menor, provocando gemidos de placer en éste.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pasándose su cálido aliento en la lluvia que se evaporaba al tocar sus ya desnudas pieles. El pelirrojo bajó una de sus manos del abdomen de Shintarou a su entrepierna, notando que estaba más dura que de costumbre, le bajó el cierre del pantalón y su bóxer para liberar la erección de su prisión.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el verde bosque contra el rojizo atardecer con matices amarillos; hablaron sin necesidad de palabras, llegando a la conclusión que una última vez a nadie le haría daño sino todo lo contrario, sería un digno punto final para esa historia que iba a su entierro en un campo de recuerdos de todos los colores y matices, desde el rosa hasta el gris que rayaba al negro.

Akashi abrazó temblando el cuello de Midorima, sentándose lentamente en la erección que se acoplaba perfectamente a sus entrañas; esa deliciosa erección que tuvo el placer de quitarle la virginidad hace muchos ayeres. Shintarou gruñó al sentir como su pedazo de carne era devorado por el interior de Akashi, ese cálido interior que le volvía loco y al que le entregó su virtud una noche de escuela.

Los movimientos no se hicieron esperar, sus caderas chocaban a un ritmo lento y sensual, sus labios se mordían y exploraban con sus lenguas la boca ajena, batallando como siempre para ver quien tomaba el control. Shintarou cerraba los ojos, concentrándose solamente en las sensaciones que le revoloteaban en el vientre y en su parte baja, disfrutando como Akashi lo aprisionaba dentro de él, gimiendo entre besos al sentir como tocaba ese profundo punto dentro del pelirrojo que lo hacía estremecer como ahora, entrelazando una de sus manos con la contraria y con la otra acariciando los sensibles botones del menor.

El emperador se sentía a morir de placer, cuando se separaron de esos besos, notó los verdes ojos que se abrían lentamente solo para observar el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas por los estímulos recibidos en sus pezones y por la ansiada erección del otro en sus adentros. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. Como si bailara al compás de un sensual vals que le hacía hervir la sangre, Midorima mordió su cuello y bajó su mano de los rosados botones a la erección que rogaba por algo de atención; el pelirrojo subió el rostro al cielo, sintiendo como la lluvia besaba su cara mientras hacía el amor por última vez con aquel que tanto amaba.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más salvajes, cambiando, apurándose, desesperándose porque ambos cuerpos pudieran convertirse en un solo y así quizá evitar su inminente separación.

Jadeos, gruñidos, gemidos y mordidas ya se hacían presentes, ambos adolescentes ya estaban en su límite, ni siquiera estaban enterados de la lluvia que ahora arremetía fuertemente contra ellos, solo eran ellos dos por última vez en su frágil burbuja de pedazos rotos de anhelos y amor. Una embestida más y el pelirrojo se corrió en ambos cuerpos, poniendo un rostro que emanaba sensualidad. Dos embestidas más y el peliverde ya se había derramado dentro del emperador que reposaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor, llenándolo de besos como siempre, llorando porque su tiempo había acabado y ya no tenía monedas para que la máquina le dejara seguir jugando. Akashi Seijuurou por primera vez había perdido.

—Adiós….Ah…E-Este es el final de…Ahhh…Nuestra relación. Solo te pido que…No me olvides nunca—Logró susurrar Akashi antes de que su voz se resquebrajara y sus ojos derramaran lágrimas, abrazando con fuerza ese cuerpo que tantas veces lo salvó de la desesperación, sonrió al sentirlo entre sus brazos una última vez—V-Ve con Takao, en la limosina está tu disfraz…—Midorima apartó el rostro del pelirrojo de su hombro y le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar, besándole una vez más, dando la estocada final con su navaja a eso que ellos alguna vez compartieron, tirando a su tumba ese amor que ya marchitó.

—Te amo, mi hermoso atardecer…Te amo con todo mí ser, Seijuurou.

—Y yo a ti, amor…Ahora vete…—Un último y corto beso fue la despedida que ambos se dieron, Akashi se levantó con lentitud del mayor, liberándolo de sus cadenas, dejando en libertad a su súbdito más fiel…Pensando en cómo reconstruir su reino desde cero, a final de cuentas, ese dolor pasaría porque nada duraba para siempre, ni siquiera esa fría lluvia de Noviembre.

El peliverde se puso sus ropas y salió de la azotea sin mirar atrás por temor de no poder abandonar su pasado si volteaba. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y entró a la limosina que ya le esperaba tal como dijo el pelirrojo.

Miró por el cristal una última vez la mansión que comenzaba a alejarse y desaparecer entre la negra noche que calmaba a pasos lentos su lluvia. Se quitó todas sus ropas mojadas y vistió con el disfraz que consistía en una túnica azul marino con un gorro en forma de punta y una varita.

La casa de Kiyoshi ya estaba a un par de calles, el escolta miró su reloj que marcaba las doce y media de la noche. Casi al llegar divisó a una bonita figura vestida con un pomposo vestido naranja y un lazo que iba a juego con el atuendo atado a su corto cabello negro junto a Kiyoshi vestido de lobo, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

Los ojos verdes del chico ardieron y bajó del auto sin que este si quiera parara, reconocería esas bellas facciones donde fueran y bajo la luz que fuera.

— ¡Kazunari! —El azabache al escuchar ese grito volteó al otro lado de la calle, sus ojos se iluminaron como si fueran estrellas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, quizá el encanto de la Cenicienta no duraba hasta media noche.

— ¡Shin-chan! —El ojo de halcón se liberó del agarre de su mayor y fue corriendo a la otra acera aprovechando que ningún carro venía. Midorima recibió con los brazos abiertos el abrazo del azabache que lloraba de alegría sin dejar de decir su nombre—Eres un idiota, mira que hacerme casi morir de dolor y reconfortarme con Kiyoshi-san es cruel además te perdiste los fuegos artificiales—Midorima sonrió al ver el puchero que se marcaba en Kazunari, pensando que no necesitaba ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo ya que siempre los veía en sus ojos.

—Kazu…Ha muerto…Todo ha muerto, justo hoy recordé lo que murió desde hace tiempo y le di un digno funeral—El menor volteó su rostro hacia arriba para encontrarse con su querido que le veía como un tesoro y lo hacía porque era cierto, ese bonito azul que lo enamoraba y le calmaba todos esos días que una marea roja azotaba, ese bonito destello era el que le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—No recojas los marchitos pétalos caídos…Lo único vivo aquí en este instante es esto—El azabache bajó del cuello al mayor y lo besó intensamente, haciéndolo sentir todos sus sentimientos, recordándole lo que era estar vivo—Feliz día de muertos, Shin-chan.

—Feliz día de muertos, Kazu—Midorima juntó ambas frentes sonriendo porque a pesar de haber estado divagando en las orillas del vacío tanto tiempo, ahora se sentía totalmente vivo y todo gracias a ese bello azul que había alejado de él la lluvia que creía interminable.


End file.
